Inadmissible Infatuation
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Hinata's feeling down after another failed attempt to prove herself to her father. After a strange encounter with Kakashi outside, she feels different. She can't possibly like him. It's probably just admiration. She likes Naruto...right? KakaHina
1. Simply Admiration

**This takes place after the time skip, just to clarify. Sasuke is still around, though, so I hope you don't mind.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"That was terrible. Try again."<p>

Hinata struggled to get to her feet. Her father was training her, and she wasn't meeting his expectations. "I apologize, father." She stood and slowly got into a fighting stance. She let out a breath and charged forward. "Hah!" she yelled as she pulled back her hand. She pushed it forward, aiming to hit her father in the stomach. He dodged and quickly disabled the chakra flow in her arms. Hinata's eyes widened. "W-wha?" She fell to the ground in a heap.

"Pathetic." Hiashi turned away from his daughter. "Come find me when you can actually live up to the Hyuuga potential. I will be training with Hanabi now."

Hinata said nothing as her father walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, she let out a quiet sob. "I'm never good enough," she muttered into the ground. Her hands clenched into fists. "I try so hard, but.." She stayed on the ground for a few minutes before slowly sitting up. She quietly wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I'll just have to try harder,' she thought, not really believing the words. She had said them to herself over and over, and each time they didn't seem to change anything. She let out a long sigh and forced herself to her feet. 'Maybe I should go for a walk.'

* * *

><p>The light spring air seemed to change Hinata's attitude as it filled her lungs. She smiled and looked around. There were beautiful plants everywhere. The way that they endured the torture of winter and came out of it looking as good as new was inspiring to her. She kneeled in front of a few flowers. "I wish I could be like you guys," she said sadly. She reached out and touched a petal on the flower closest to her. "You are heroes."<p>

"'Heroes'? Isn't that a little much?"

Hinata turned to see who had said that. "Kakashi-sensei?" she said in surprise.

"Hm? Why the question?" he asked.

"I just don't usually see you. That's all." He stared at her. "Ah, what is it?" she asked nervously. He continued to stare. "K-Kakashi-sen-"

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked finally.

She blinked. "Eh?" He pointed to her arm and she looked down. It was bleeding. Her pants also had a rip on the leg, and she had a few scratches and bruises all over her body. "Oh, I was just training with father," she said quietly.

Kakashi looked confused. "Doesn't he hold back?"

She shook her head. "No. Father doesn't do that. I guess he just wants his children to be really great fighters." Kakashi stared into Hinata's eyes. She looked up and made eye contact. "Ah.." She blinked. 'Why is he staring at me so much? Is there something wrong with me?' she thought fearfully.

Kakashi reached a hand out and patted her on the head. She stared up at him in confusion. "You can train with my team any time you want, okay?"

She blinked in surprise. "I can? But why?"

He smiled. "Because gathering fighting skills from different people can be very beneficial. So, just think of me as your other sensei. You can cheat on your father and Kurenai-san with me," he said with a chuckle.

Hinata froze. The comment was innocent enough, but it somehow caused her heart to skip a beat. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again. The light must have been playing tricks on her. Kakashi looked different. It was a good different, but it made her face feel warmer. She nodded. "That sounds nice, Kakashi-sensei," she said at last, realizing that she hadn't replied.

"Good." He smiled. "Well, I had better go meet my team. You're welcome to come too, if you wish." He patted her head one more time and turned to go. "See you around," he said with a wave.

Hinata sat there staring after his retreating back. 'Wh..What was that feeling? It couldn't possibly be love. Perhaps, it was..admiration? Or maybe I was just happy that he was being so nice to me. That has to be it.' She closed her eyes and slapped her cheeks lightly. She opened her eyes and a look of determination had settled on her face. 'Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I think I'll take you up on that offer,' she thought happily. She rose to her feet and started running towards team seven's training field.

* * *

><p>Hinata knew she was close when she heard shouts of "YOU'RE LATE!" coming from Naruto and Sakura. Her heart suddenly started pounding. 'N-Naruto-kun is over there.' She stopped and looked around anxiously. 'Sh-should I really go over there? I might be interrupting their training.' She put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh. 'No. No more running away. I..I want to be stronger. Braver. I need to be..' She opened her eyes and took a step forward. She gulped. 'No turning back.' She quietly walked onto the training field.<p>

"Ah, Hinata-san!" Kakashi said happily. "See? There's your proof. I was talking to Hinata-san and lost track of the time. Isn't that right, Hinata-san?" He smiled.

"U-um.." Her voice had caught in her throat, so she nodded awkwardly. Kakashi chuckled, and Naruto and Sakura glared at him.

"I don't buy that for one second, sensei," Sakura said, irritated.

Naruto shook his head. "Nice try, sensei. Hinata's too nice to deny it."

Hinata's face turned slightly red at that statement. 'Naruto-kun… thinks I am nice?' She smiled and started fidgeting with her hands.

Sasuke looked between his teammates and Hinata. Finally, he let out a sigh. "How long is this going to continue?" he asked in a monotone.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said immediately. She moved to stand next to him, and he let out another sigh.

"Ah, right. We should begin our lesson," Kakashi said to his teammates. He pulled out his book and then glanced at Hinata. "I'm assuming you want to train with us. Am I correct?"

Hinata was surprised to be acknowledged so quickly. She looked at the group and nodded. "I-I hope that's okay," she said with a bow.

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course. It'll be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'll update it when I can.<strong>

**~RandomHyuuga**


	2. Not Exactly Admiration On His Side

**This chapter is pervy. D: I'm sorry. xD**

**By the way, I do not ship SasuSaku in this thing. Just in case you might be worried about any possible relationship they may have in this thing and you avoid that pairing like the plague. owo;**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared at the group. "Alright, how about you get into teams of two? I can work with all of you this way, instead of focusing on just one person while sparring with them."<p>

Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm. "Can I spend some one-on-one time with Sasuke-kun?" she asked with a smile.

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure, but you're going to have to hit him. You'll be fighting each other." Sakura slowly let go of his arm. She had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I wouldn't mind fighting you, Sakura. I don't think we've ever really fought each other before." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Her face lit up. "Okay, Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi smiled. He turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Well, I guess that means you two will be going at it." About half a second after he said that, Hinata's face turned bright red.

It took almost all of her willpower not to faint right there. She brought her hands up to her face. 'D-did he really have to use those words?' Naruto and Kakashi stared at her curiously. She shook her head. "Ah, s-sorry." She smiled and tried to make her blush disappear. "I-it would be wonderful to fight you, N-Naruto-kun," she said with a small bow.

Naruto laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head. "Wonderful? Really?" he asked with slight embarrassment. Hinata giggled and nodded.

Kakashi grinned. Everything was going great so far. He stepped back and looked between the students. "Ready?" he asked. Sasuke and Sakura moved a little farther away from Naruto and Hinata so they could have more space. They faced each other and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready," Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Hinata turned to face each other. They quickly got into their own fighting stances. Hinata took a deep breath. 'You can do this. Just relax..'

"Ready," they said simultaneously.

"Go for it," Kakashi said, now sitting in a tree. He could see all four students easily from his spot. The ninja fought for half an hour before one of them admitted defeat.

Sakura fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm all out of chakra," she said, out of breath.

He sat down where he was standing. "That's alright. I'm almost out anyways." He smiled at her. "That was fun. I didn't think the fight would be that difficult. It's nice fighting different people."

Sakura almost died from happiness right there. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She beamed and laid her head down on the ground.

Kakashi smiled again. 'Very good.' He turned his attention to Naruto and Hinata. The two of them were still fighting with a good amount of strength. 'I wonder when they'll tire out..'

Hinata blushed furiously whenever Naruto moved close to her to attack. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he just assumed she was overheating. "If it's too hot out here, you can take off your jacket if you want to, Hinata," he said, sounding concerned.

Hinata stopped and blinked. "A-ah, sure?" They paused their fight, and both Naruto and Hinata took off their jackets.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. 'W-what?' He blushed and tried to look away, but his eyes kept gravitating back to that one spot. He shook his head. 'No. That's wrong. She's way too young for you.' He looked back at the two of them. They were fighting again. He took a deep breath. 'Okay. Just look at the fight. The techniques they use. Just don't look at-'

He looked.

And he liked what he saw.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata finally ended their fight fifteen minutes later. They fell to the ground and tried to catch their breaths. "Wow, you fight really good, Hinata," Naruto said, impressed.<p>

Hinata blinked. Did she hear that right? "Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. You fight really well, too." She smiled. Today was a good day.

All four students turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sensei," they all said.

Kakashi looked at them. "You all have improved greatly from when I last saw you fight. I'm proud," he said happily. Naruto grinned, Sakura and Hinata smiled, and Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you so much, sensei," they said.

Kakashi closed his eye in his signature smile. "How about I treat you all to some ramen?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "REALLY? You never do that! Thank you, sensei!" He jumped up, suddenly regaining his energy at the mention of ramen and hugged his teacher. Kakashi laughed. Sakura and Sasuke stood up and moved next to their sensei. "Come on, let's go!" Naruto shouted happily. He ran off in the direction of Ichiraku. His teammates followed behind him quietly.

Kakashi started walking, but then noticed something out of the side of his eye. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Hinata had picked up her jacket and was heading in the opposite direction.

"O-oh, I was going to go home," she said quietly.

Kakashi blinked in confusion. "But why? Aren't you coming too?"

"I'm invited?" she asked in disbelief. Kakashi nodded. "T-thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei!" He laughed as she moved next to him.

* * *

><p>The others were already far ahead, so Hinata and Kakashi walked together to the ramen stand. The walk was silent, but Hinata was enjoying it. 'Kakashi-sensei is so nice,' she thought with a smile.<p>

Kakashi said nothing and watched the girl next to him. He saw her smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. 'Today was interesting.' His eyes moved from her mouth. They went lower until they landed on the one place he was avoiding during the spar. He almost choked. 'S-she didn't put on her jacket. Oh no..' He blushed and looked away. 'Calm down, Kakashi. You read Icha Icha. This shouldn't bother you.' He slowly looked back at Hinata. She was standing in front of him and looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Hm?"

"You stopped walking, sensei," she said softly.

Kakashi looked around. He really had stopped walking. He laughed nervously and started walking again. "Sorry. I'm distracted." Well, that wasn't a lie.

This caught Hinata's attention. Kakashi was a strong ninja. Whatever was distracting him must be important. "W-what's distracting you? I-if you don't mind m-me asking.."

His eye widened. "Um.. Just adult ninja stuff," he mumbled, looking forward.

Hinata frowned. "I'm practically an adult. You can tell me." She moved in front of him and blocked his path.

Kakashi sweat dropped. It was true. She was almost an adult. He sighed. "Well.. I'll tell you when you're older." He patted her on the head and she frowned again. "Hm?"

"I'm not a child, sensei," she said calmly.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "I've noticed..," he said. His eyes were trailing down again.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He looked to the side. "I just don't feel like sharing it right now. Can I tell you later?" He looked at her with earnest eyes. She couldn't help but obey.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei." She moved next to him again and they continued on their way to Ichiraku.

* * *

><p>"THERE YOU ARE! THAT TOOK FOREVER!"<p>

Sakura glared at her loud teammate. "We only got here five minutes before them."

Naruto let out a sob. "I want some ramen!" Hinata giggled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. You'll get your ramen, okay?" Naruto's eyes lit up again.

Soon, the five were seated and eating. Kakashi had eaten his before anyone even thought to try and see his face. He laughed at their reactions. While the students were eating, Kakashi looked them over. 'I remember when they were all little adorable children full of energy. They have certainly grown up.' He smiled at them.

The group left the stand after paying. Sasuke headed home before anyone else. Sakura soon left after him. Naruto departed after thanking his sensei for the ramen again. Hinata and Kakashi were alone.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly. "So.. do you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata bowed. "Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei. Y-you have been very nice to me, but I think I can find my way home on my own."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will!" She smiled and turned to go. Unfortunately, her foot had gotten caught on a rock and she fell. She yelped and expected to hit the ground. It never came. She was afraid to open her eyes. 'Oh no.. This sounds like something out of a romance novel.' She slowly started to open her eyes. 'Please, don't let me be in someone's arms..'

Her face turned red in record time. Not only was she in Kakashi's arms, but his hand had ended up in quite an awkward place. The place he had been averting his gaze from ever since she took off her jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why that was so awkward for me to write. XD Sorry, I was thinking if I should actually write what he was staring at, but it was too embarrassing for some reason. I just hope you understood what I meant. If not, I meant boobies :3 *shot*<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**~RandomHyuuga**


	3. I Think I Want You

**I'm so sorry! Honestly, I wrote this whole story last year. xD *shot by angry readers* Sorry D: I haven't had time to edit it. ;w; I wanted to edit it one last time before submitting it. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the wait. ;w; This should be the last chapter.**

**(Also, this was the chapter that kept me from putting the story up when I finished writing it in May of 2011. It moved too fast for my liking, but I think I've added enough detail that it seems alright now. ;w; Please forgive me for the wait.)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"K...Kakashi..sen.."<p>

Hinata couldn't form the words. Her head was spinning. This was too unrealistic. She wasn't supposed to have a love story. Even if she was, she didn't expect it would ever be with Kakashi. It was as if she was part of some story someone else had written for their own enjoyment.

Kakashi let go of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." He looked away.

Hinata dusted herself off. 'This can't be real.' She fidgeted with her hands. "T-thank you for catching me, Kakashi-sen-sensei." She trailed off. She wanted to say something else, anything else, but nothing came to mind.

"I'll just go," he said quietly. He turned around, but before he could disappear, he felt a hand grab at his sleeve. "Hm?"

Hinata wasn't looking at him. "W-wait." She wasn't sure why she told him to wait, but for some reason, she didn't want him to leave. She sighed and looked up. "It's okay. I.. d-didn't really mind." Her face turned bright red and she regretted saying that. She loosened her grip on his sleeve. "I'm sorry.. I'm not really sure what I want to say."

Kakashi stared at her and said nothing. "Hinata-san, I.."

She looked up at him. "Y-yes?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but blinked when a rain drop landed on his face. "Rain? It didn't look like it was going to earlier." He looked up at the sky. The clouds seemed very heavy now. 'Oh dear..' He looked back at Hinata. Raindrops were coming down harder and faster now. She would be soaked soon. "We should find a place to take cover until the rain lets up a little. I don't think your father would appreciate you tracking water and mud into the estate." She nodded. The two of them ran a little ways before finding a place to hide. It was an old building with a little balcony filled with potted plants on the second floor. They stood under the balcony and watched the rain.

Kakashi glanced at Hinata. She was soaked and her clothes were sticking to her body. He noticed he was staring, so he quickly looked away and was thankful for his mask to hide the blush on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Do you think the rain will stop soon?" she asked as she watched the rain fall. He wasn't sure why, but it felt as though she didn't want the rain to stop.

He thought for a second. "I'm not sure."

She stared at it for a moment before turning to him. "Well, I'm glad that I g-got stuck in the rain with someone n-nice." She smiled. He stared at her and then smiled back.

"Thank you. You're incredibly nice, too."

* * *

><p>The rain fell mercilessly. The two had sat down to watch it. Hinata had dozed off and leaned against Kakashi while she slept. It didn't bother him at all. He stared at her face. 'She looks like an angel,' he thought. As he looked at her, he remembered the way she used to be: shy and unable to really have conversations with people she didn't know very well. She was quite adorable as a child, and, while she was still cute, she had grown up into a nice young woman. He reassessed his last thoughts and immediately found it sounding a bit too much like a dirty old man. He grimaced. 'That's not a good look for me.'<p>

Lightning flashed and Hinata sat up, looking alert. She looked around confusedly before finally remembering what had happened. "Mmm.." She rubbed her eyes. "How long have we been sitting here?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Probably about an hour."

Hinata looked at the rain. "Oh.. I should get home soon." She stared at it with the same expression as before. Kakashi wondered if she really meant that.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" he asked. Her face fell. Now he knew she didn't want to go home. "Or.. we could stay here a while longer and watch the rain. I happen to like this type of weather."

She smiled softly. "Me too." She lifted her hands up from her lap and reached forward. The raindrops splattered onto her hands and then slowly slid off to the ground, giving into gravity. She smiled wider. "I would like to stay a while longer," she said softly.

"I thought so," Kakashi replied.

Hinata giggled. "Am I easy to r-read, sensei?" she asked. She had hoped not. If she was, he might think she liked him more than a teacher. But did she really? If she did, and he liked her back, there shouldn't be a problem. But what about Naruto?

Kakashi thought about the question. "It depends. I can read you most of the time, but there are a few times when I have no idea what you're thinking."

Hinata smiled. "Good. It's no fun if you know everything I-I'm thinking." Kakashi laughed.

They sat in silence. The only noise breaking through was the sound of the rain hitting everything around them. Hinata brought her hands back to rub her arms and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked.

"N-no. It's fine. I-I'm fine. Don't worry."

Kakashi stared at her. 'She's lying.' He thought about what to do for a moment. His jounin vest wouldn't do much to warm her up, and she was already wearing her jacket, though it was soaking wet. He could only think of one possible solution.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her without warning. "E-eh?" She blushed furiously.

"It's not a bad thing to ask for help, Hinata-san. For example, if you're cold, you could just ask for someone to help warm you up." He inwardly cringed at that last part. It sounded a bit like something out of his dirty novels. He glanced at her but she didn't seem to think so, much to his relief. She looked at him. He had a point. Plus, the hug was nice and warm. She smiled and snuggled against him.

Many more minutes passed by. They stayed in their little snuggle-hug the entire time. After about forty-five minutes, the rain finally started to let up. "Should we go?" Hinata asked sadly.

Kakashi sighed. "I suppose so." He let his arms drop and stood up. Hinata didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms, but she said nothing and stood as well.

"W-well, it was nice talking to you, K-Kakashi-sensei. Thank you for everything." She turned to go, but this time it was her turn to be stopped. She looked back. "Eh?"

Kakashi had grabbed her hand. He panicked a bit. He honestly hadn't meant to do it, but he didn't want her to leave without knowing. He had a hunch, but he wasn't quite sure if his feelings were really returned. "I have a question." She blinked. "Do you..?"

"Do I what?" she asked nervously.

Kakashi sighed. "Do you like me?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Er, wait. You don't have to answer. I'm sorry." He quickly regretted asking her. He might have ruined a friendship that was just starting out.

Hinata bit her lip. "N-no, it's alright. I'll answer." He looked at her, his eyes betraying a small shred of hope. She turned slightly and looked into his eyes. "The truth is.." She paused. Should she tell him the truth? What if he didn't like her back? But he did ask that question. He might like her back. On the other hand, he might just be afraid that she liked him and didn't want that ruining their friendship. And what about Naruto? She liked him, didn't she? Though, this hasn't been the first time she'd considered giving up on Naruto recently. She had confessed her feelings to the blonde, but he still hadn't given her a reply yet. She began to wonder if he maybe just forgot about the whole thing, or that he was still thinking it over. She only hadn't mentioned anything because she didn't want to pressure him. Maybe it finally was time to move on. She shoved those thoughts out of her head. 'No. None of that. I don't need to think about that right now.' She sighed and hoped this wouldn't be a mistake.

"Yes. I do."

Time seemed to stand still. Kakashi was in disbelief. 'She does?' He couldn't believe it. He pulled her closer and grabbed her other hand. "Really?" She nodded. "I like you, too." Hinata's eyes widened. She knew it was a possibility, but to actually hear it from him? It was.. unreal.

She couldn't believe that in the course of a day, she had went from liking Naruto to liking Kakashi. She still wasn't entirely sure if she really did like him. It happened too fast, but at the moment, she liked him very much. But would she tomorrow?

Kakashi seemed to understand. "I see.." He pulled her into a hug. "How about we see how you feel about it tomorrow?"

Hinata blinked. "S-sure. Thank you, s-sensei." She hugged back.

They let go and Kakashi ended up walking Hinata back to her house. Unfortunately, the Hyuuga guards and Hinata's father were quite anxious and upset that she had come home so late. Kakashi explained to them, since they were waiting for her by the gate, that he was giving her some extra training. The training had run late, so the team had to take cover from the rain because Sakura didn't want the rain ruining her hair, Naruto didn't want to get his ramen coupons wet, Sasuke didn't want to have to deal with dripping water everywhere when he got home, and Hinata was worried that her father would be upset if she came home soaking wet. It would have been easier to let them find shelter as opposed to hear them complaining about it later. Hiashi took his explanation in and nodded his head politely.

"I see," he said finally. "As you are a respected teacher and former Anbu Black Ops member, I trust your judgment and you." Kakashi immediately felt bad for fibbing a little, but perhaps it was best if the Hyuuga head remained in the dark about the possible relationship he was seeking with his daughter until later. He glanced at Hinata and with the way she was standing and her feverish finger fidgeting, it was obvious that she was thinking the same thing. "Thank you for walking my daughter home." Hiashi bowed and turned to go back to his room. The guards readied themselves to escort Hinata inside.

"U-um, thank you again, Kakashi-sensei.. for everything," she said, lowering her voice at the end. Kakashi smiled and tried to keep himself from kissing her or doing anything that the guards would find suspicious.

"No problem. If you need anything, just ask me." They smiled at each other for a few more seconds before Hinata had to turn to go.

"Goodbye, sensei."

"Goodbye, Hinata."

Her eyes widened a fraction. She quickly glanced at the guards, but they seemed to not hear the dropped honorific. She let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding in. As she lay in her bed twenty minutes later, she mulled over the day's events. "Everything he did for me was so nice." He had offered to help train her, bought her ramen, kept her company throughout the rain, and even walked her home. He also had caught her before she fell outside the ramen shop. At that moment, Hinata's face turned bright red as she recalled what had happened. "H-he.. touched.. my.." She couldn't even finish that sentence. She covered her face with her hands and blushed even harder than before. Kakashi was an older man. She would have to get quite used to that happening if she intended to be in a relationship with him. She hid her face in a pillow at the thought of a relationship with Kakashi. "Calm down, Hinata. You're practically an adult now. You turn seventeen in three months." She let out a breath. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"_Nothing." He looked to the side. "I just don't feel like sharing it right now. Can I tell you later?" He looked at her with earnest eyes. She couldn't help but obey._

"_Alright, Kakashi-sensei."_

She sat up in her bed. "Oh! He has to tell me what was distracting him!" she said a little bit too loudly. Suddenly her door opened. Neji walked inside without asking for permission. He looked at his cousin curiously. She was sitting up in bed and clutching a pillow to her chest. "Wh-what is it, Neji-niisan?"

Neji coughed awkwardly. "I apologize, Hinata-sama. I heard your voice, so I was curious if you were talking to anyone or not." Hinata blushed and looked at him with horror on her face. Neji seemed to not notice the blush. "I apologize again! I did not hear any full sentences. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. My curiosity got the better of me. It is alright to talk to oneself. Many people do it. In fact, I've even caught Uncle doing it once or twice."

Hinata couldn't hold back the giggle at the thought of her father talking to himself. He always seemed so in control. "It's alright, Neji-niisan. Um.. Wh-what did you hear?" she asked nervously.

Neji blushed. That wasn't a good sign. "N-not much," he muttered. Stuttering Neji wasn't a good sign either. "Just a few words."

Hinata almost was afraid to ask. "What words?"

"Well.. 'Everything he did.. so nice.. he touched my.. practically an adult now.. Oh..he.. distracting..'" Neji said with a blush still dusting his face. Hinata's eyes widened to impossible proportions. That sounded quite bad with the words taken out of context. Neji decided to try to calm his cousin's nerves. "It's alright, Hinata-sama. If you are in a sexual relationship, I promise not to tell anyone."

'Omigod..' Hinata thought with rising horror.

"All I ask for is a name, in case I feel as though he is not right for you. But don't worry, there's always a chance that I will like him."

Hinata couldn't even find the right words to say. "S-sexual relationship?'" she managed to get out. Neji nodded, now calm. "I'm not in a sexual r-relationship. I-I haven't even had my first kiss," she said before blushing furiously and shoving her face into the pillow.

Neji looked flustered beyond belief. He had upset his cousin. "I apologize once again, Hinata-sama! I should not assume things of you! I also promise not to eavesdrop on you again!" He bowed profusely before deciding it was best to just go after she gave a quick nod in response, but refused to remove the pillow from her face.

After she heard the door close, Hinata put the pillow back onto her bed and let out a sigh. How was she supposed to sleep now that Neji had put that thought into her head? 'A sexual relationship? With Kakashi?' Before her thoughts got the best of her, she quickly got up and left the room in search of Hanabi. Her sister was usually still awake at this hour. A quick game of Go could perhaps get her mind off of things.

During the game, her thoughts did end up travelling back to Kakashi. She soon became so distracted that she lost three games in a row. "What's wrong with you, Onee-chan? You never lose this many games in a row. We're usually equally matched," Hanabi said, slightly concerned.

Hinata snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I'm just distracted by something."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked genuinely.

Hinata almost did tell her, but then she realized her sister was still quite young, so she didn't want to be discussing things like that with her. What if her father found out? "No, it's alright, dear sister. Maybe I'll tell you when you're older." She smiled at the girl across the game board.

Hanabi stared back at her blankly before saying, "If this is about that whole 'sexual relationship' thing that Neji-niisan was worried about, you can tell me." She took one look at Hinata's horrified face before smirking and replying, "Yeah, Neji-niisan tells me too many things when he's stressed. The other day, he told me about how he caught his teammate, Lee, j-"

"O-OKAY!" Hinata yelled, cutting her sister off. "P-please do not continue that sentence.."

Hanabi burst out laughing. "What did you think I was going to say?" Her sister turned bright red. "I was going to say he caught his teammate jumping up and down on a trampoline outside of Haruno's window, trying to catch a glimpse of her sleeping." Hinata visibly shrank and Hanabi tried to keep from laughing. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, you can tell me. Is Neji-niisan freaking out over nothing?"

"W-well.." Hinata shifted in her seat and fidgeted with her fingers. Hanabi had all of the answers she needed.

She sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Let me guess. It's not exactly a problem now, but there's a good chance it could be a problem in the very near future?" Hinata nodded. "Who's the guy?" Hinata said nothing. Hanabi scratched her head. "..Girl?" she asked warily.

Hinata's eyes widened. "No! I-it's a guy, but it isn't anybody that you will approve of.."

"Onee-chan, I honestly don't care as long as you're happy. Neji-niisan, on the other hand, may not have the same feelings. We can hold off on telling him for now. Either way, you have to spill, Onee-chan. If not, I'll have to tickle the answer out of you." Hinata stared dumb-founded at her sister. This was the first time she's ever said anything like this before. Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Alright then." She lifted her arms and moved to tickle her sister.

"Ah! Sorry!" Hinata jumped up and bowed really low. "I-it's sensei."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "A sensei, huh? Which one? The goofy looking one in the spandex?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

Hinata shook her head. "I-it's Kakashi-sensei.."

Hanabi let out a sigh of relief. Her sister looked at her curiously. "Sorry, but I was really afraid for a second. It could have been the spandex dude, the married guy, your married sensei, the wood guy, those two extra perverted ones, or any other terrifying sensei out there. I'm just glad you picked the sanest one. And he isn't too bad to look at."

Hinata couldn't hold in her laughter. Her sister was quite silly at times. "Oh, Hanabi. Thank you." The younger raised her brows again. "You've helped me make up my mind."

"About what?"

Hinata sighed and sat back down. "Well, do you want to know the whole story?" Hanabi nodded enthusiastically. There wasn't much interesting information around the Hyuuga household. Hinata laughed and began telling her what had happened, from Kakashi offering her extra training to the walk home. As she recapped the recent events, she was becoming more and more certain of her choice. Kakashi was definitely who she wanted right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hinata woke up and practically ran all of the way to team seven's training field. She had decided that she did like Kakashi. He was nice, caring, and warm. She also couldn't deny the fact that he was quite attractive, though she still hadn't seen what his face looked like under that mask. When she got there, she looked around and couldn't find anyone. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. 'He's probably late like he usually is.'<p>

"Someone's eager," a voice remarked from behind her.

Her eyes widened and she turned around. "Kakashi-sensei!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hinata," he said happily.

She looked up at him. "I still do. I spent the night thinking it over, and now I know. I really do like you."

Kakashi smiled. "I really like you, too." They hugged again. Hinata bit her lip and Kakashi noticed the action. "What's wrong?" he asked. Was it something he did?

"O-oh, nothing. I was just curious about that th-thing you said the other night. About how you would tell me what was distracting you when I'm o-older?" Kakashi paled a little. "Do you think y-you could maybe tell me now?" she asked innocently.

He laughed. "You haven't gotten much older since yesterday. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait." She couldn't hold back the little pout on her face. He smiled and patted her on the head. "But I promise I will tell you soon." She nodded and smiled back. He sighed in relief. He didn't want to scare her off by telling her he was distracted by her breasts.

"So.. W-what now, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked nervously.

Kakashi thought about it. "How about now you stop calling me 'Kakashi-sensei' and start calling me just 'Kakashi'?" She giggled.

"Okay, Kakashi," she said. The name sounded strange to her, but she'd get used to it. He was delighted with how she was comfortable with dropping the honorifics. "Kakashi?"

He looked at her. "Hm?"

"Can I see your face?" she asked him enthusiastically.

He laughed again. "Sure, I don't see why not." He quickly pulled down his mask, but before she could get a good look at his face, he moved in and planted a kiss on her lips.

She gasped in surprise. 'M-my first kiss? I'm not prepared for this!' She tried to calm down and found it kind of ironic that she had just told her cousin that she hadn't had her first kiss yet and she was having it the very next day. She finally recovered from the shock of it and began to awkwardly kiss him back. After a few seconds, he pulled back and she stared at his face. "Wow," she said in awe. "You look just like-"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. *shot*<strong>

**I'm a jeeeerk xD I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist putting that ending in there. Well, that's the end. :3 If you want me to add an epilogue or something, I will be okay with that. Just let me know in a review please, okay? Thanks for reading.**

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait. But at least I fixed it up nicely? It's quite long now. Before I edited it, it was only about 1,300 words and now, apparently it's in the 3,000s. xD That's some.. intense editing. I added about 2,000 words to this final chapter. I feel accomplished. ;w; And not only that, I finally finished another fic! I plan to finish all of my stories this summer. Whoops, this is a long author note. Sorry! Anyways, have a good day/night. C:**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
